In implementing systems that are provided with drives for ease of operation, the problem exists that the operating forces necessary for performing the sequence of movements, or even system inertia forces, are at a level that could cause injury. Especially in connection with the use of auxiliary drives for door, window, and canopy systems, it is possible for pinching or trapping to occur. The safety devices used up to now appear to be deficient.